lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray of F*ing Sunshine
Ray of F*ing Sunshine is the eight episode of the first season of Locke & Key. It aired on February 7, 2020. Summary Tyler and Kinsey feel torn when they figure out why Nina is acting strangely. Bode meets Rufus and Ellie's houseguest. Dodge zeroes in on the Omega Key. Plot Ellie and Rufus are making a soup to take over to Keyhouse Manor. Rufus questions how much longer their “guest” is going to stay at the house, to which Ellie replies only a couple more days — Rufus tells her that she said the same two weeks ago. Ellie tells Rufus not to tell anyone he is here, and when he comes downstairs, she sends Rufus to look for more tomatoes. It is revealed that the man is Lucas, Ellie’s childhood boyfriend. She asks if he had anything to do with the attack on the Locke’s, however he tells her that if anyone has anything to do with it, it is her. At Keyhouse, Tyler and Kinsey are cleaning up the mess, and it is revealed that everyone has been bringing them comfort food. Tyler is thinking how messed up the situation is that Dodge finally got what she wanted, and Kinsey remarks that she is probably going to open the Black Door. Tyler is concerned and questions about the Black Door, including what is behind it, however Kinsey is unable to answer, citing that she was unable to open the door. Tyler remarks that he wishes to see the Black Door, however Kinsey tells him that it probably isn’t a good idea. Nina arrives shortly after and begins acting weird, which is instantly noticed by Tyler and Kinsey. Nina believes Tyler to be the one who stabbed Sam, and tells him that he did the right thing; she is unable to remember anything regarding Dodge. Tyler and Kinsey begin looking through her room, and Tyler remarks that she is definitely drinking again, however wants to get ahead of the cycle and throw the alcohol away. Kinsey wonders if it is their fault for lying about the keys. She picks up some of the photographs off Nina’s bed and one is a photograph of Erin Voss that is labeled with a sticky note to say she is in a psychiatric hospital. When Bode finds them ransacking the room, he questions what they’re doing, and the remark that they’re looking for Nina’s phone. Nina receives a visit from Detective Mutuku, who tells her that he just wants to check on her in an unofficial capacity. Daniel tells her that perhaps getting out of town would do her good, however she tells him that they’re getting back on track. The Detective notices her drinking from the mug and the possibility of it being alcohol and leaves shortly after. Nina goes to the bathroom, where she refills her mug with gin. She notices the mirror enticing her to enter — a direct effect of the Mirror Key — and begins having flashbacks to her earlier experience trapped in the mirror. She drops her mug in shock and it smashes, causing her to hide it from Tyler in the Mending Cabinet — although she is unaware of the cabinet's role. Tyler receives a message from Jackie who tells him that she is outside, and when he and Kinsey go to look, Gabe is also there. They both bring comfort food, however once inside, Jackie realises that they’re not low on this. Nina enters shortly after and introduces herself to Jackie and Gabe. She thanks them for being there for her children. Nina is sidetracked by Ellie who knocks and brings around their soup. Meanwhile, Tyler apologises to Jackie about the 5K run and the way he acted at the party. Kinsey questions Nina if she has been approached by anyone strange and begins to describe Dodge, however she remarks that she hasn’t seen anyone by that description. Rufus asks if Bode can come over to their house to work on a model aircraft with him and, despite being reluctant at first, eventually agrees. Gabe and Kinsey talk about Kiney’s acceptance into Parsons, and he reveals that he wouldn’t be thrilled at the idea of her being away for the entire summer. Scot arrives and accepts Kinsey’s apologies, but she is unable to tell him that she is will Gabe. Scot leaves awkwardly when he notices Gabe walk down the stairs, citing that he needs to return to work. Rufus and Bode work on the airplanes, but the two become sidetracked when Rufus questions if Bode would keep a secret if he was asked to — the secret pertaining to Lucas. Lucas arrives shortly after, and Rufus tells Bode that the man is his cousin. Back at Keyhouse, Nina opens the Mending Cabinet to retrieve the mug, and finds that the mug is completely repaired to its previous state. Kinsey arrives later and Nina explains that the mug was broken before she put the mug into the cabinet, but is now fixed. Nina tells Kinsey that what she is going through is about to sound crazy, but she saw something in the mirror that morning, and believes to have been in the mirror once. Nina asks if this has anything to do with the keys Sam mentioned, and Kinsey tells Nina that she needs to talk with Tyler. Kinsey tells Tyler that the Mending Cabinet is able to fix things to the previous state, and further explains that their mother is able to retain the magical memory, and even remembers getting lost within the mirror. They are confused as to why Nina can suddenly remember the magic, and question if the drinking is the reason. They are overheard by Nina, however, who looks shocked but disappointed in herself. Tyler remarks that it is almost low tide and that they should go if they’re going to visit the Drowning Caves. Dodge visits Erin again, but is shocked to find that Erin is with Gustave the magician. She attends the magician’s performance anyway, sitting with Erin. She reveals that she has something for Erin, showing her the Head Key, and tells Erin to show her where the omega key is hidden. At the Drowning Caves Kinsey blames the whispering of the keys for her recent actions, including the fact that she nearly got the Savini Squad killed. She further remarks that if she had simply stabbed Sam with the poker in Seattle, that none of the recent events would’ve happened. Tyler tells her it is not her fault, however, as she was protecting Bode both times. The two approach the Black Door, and theorise what could potentially be behind the door. To the side of the door, Tyler finds an inscription carved into the rock that reads “The Keepers of the Keys: Rendell Locke, Lucas Caravaggio, Erin Voss, Ellie Whedon, Mark Cho, Kim Topher, Jeff Ellis”. They question what happened at the caves, and Tyler points out that the majority of the keepers are dead, given there are only two remaining. Tyler questions if Erin is the woman who Javi told him about previously, and Kinsey questions if it is possible that Rendell told Erin where the location of the Omega Key is, and Tyler tells Kinsey to go see Erin whilst he stays with Nina. Meanwhile, Dodge uses the Head Key on Erin, and a door to Matheson Academy opens to resemble her memories. Dodge enters finding an abandoned, overgrown school, however finds no other Erin as is customary for the use of the Head Key. Dodge finds herself in a room full of tapes, each one representing a memory of Erin’s. She begins looking through the memories and eventually finds one pertaining to the Omega Key, but is interrupted by the alternative Erin, who is trapped within her own mind. Dodge remarks that she knows the location of the Omega Key now, and leaves Erin’s mind. Kinsey arrives at the hospital shortly after and is alerted to the fact that Dodge is already there. When she arrives at her room however, she just misses Dodge who uses the Anywhere Key to travel to the Whedon House. Kinsey tells Erin that she is worried that someone is trying to get inside her house, and Erin is half-able to say the word “Dodge”, but cannot string together a coherent sentence. Kinsey points to Lucas on the photograph, and it becomes clear that Dodge and Lucas are one in the same. Meanwhile at the Whedon House, Dodge uses a key that allows her to change her identity, molding her appearance into that of Lucas. In her grief, Nina puts Rendell’s urn into the Mending Cabinet, hoping that it will return Rendell to life. She initially believes Rendell to have returned when she glances Tyler wearing Rendell’s jacket, however is disappointed to find that it is Tyler. It is revealed that the cabinet did not return Rendell to life, thereby it has limitations. In a fit of rage, Nina smashes the urn and rushes to her room. Kinsey visits, asking if she is alright, and that she knows what she tried to do. Nina questions why it didn’t work, however Kinsey has no answer for her. She simply reveals that they have tried to reveal the existence of magic before, however Nina was unable to remember. Kinsey begs Nina not to turn to drinking as the Locke Children need her, and the two lie together. Returning home, Ellie finds the action figure she stole from Rendell’s basement torn up on the floor. Lucas — who is actually Dodge in disguise — tells Ellie that he had been inside Erin’s head and knows that Rendell put the Omega Key inside his own head. At Keyhouse Manor, Tyler is cleaning up the ashes when he finds the Omega Key. Kinsey questions if Lucas and Dodge could be the same person, and the two are in awe to realise they have found just what Dodge is looking for. Cast Main *Jackson Robert Scott as Bode Locke *Connor Jessup as Tyler Locke *Emilia Jones as Kinsey Locke *Darby Stanchfield as Nina Locke *Laysla De Oliveira as Dodge *Griffin Gluck as Gabe *Petrice Jones as Scot Cavendish Guest Starring *Bill Heck as Rendell Locke *Sherri Saum as Ellie Whedon *Coby Bird as Rufus Whedon *Genevieve Kang as Jackie Veda *Felix Mallard as Lucas Caravaggio/Dodge Co-Starring *Nick Dolan as Young Rendell Locke (Photograph/Mention only) *Ellen Olivia Giddings as Young Kim Topher (Photograph/Mention only) *Nicole James as Young Erin Voss (Photograph/Mention only) *Hallea Jones as Eden Hawkins *Andre Dae Kim as Young Mark Cho (Photograph/Mention only) *Owen Ois as Young Duncan Locke *Sabrina Saudin as Young Ellie Whedon (Photograph/Mention only) *Aidan Shaw as Young Jeff Ellis (Photograph/Mention only) Trivia *Tyler and Kinsey find the Omega Key hidden within Rendell's ashes. *It is revealed by Dodge that Rendell hid the Omega Key within his own head. *Dodge uses the Identity Key for the first time to make herself look like Lucas, Ellie's ex-boyfriend. *Dodge uses the Head Key on Erin to find the location of the Omega Key. **She finds out that Erin is stuck within her own head, which is the reason she cannot communicate or move in the physical realm. *Tyler sees the Black Door for the first time. *Nina finds out that the mysterious locked cabinet has the ability to mend broken objects; it cannot bring people back from the dead, however. Gallery LOCKE 108 Unit 012472R.jpg LOCKE 108 Unit 01331RC.jpg LOCKE 108 Unit 01189R.jpg LOCKE 108 Unit 00923R.jpg LOCKE 108 Unit 00380R.jpg LOCKE 108 Unit 00825R.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season One